Akashi VS Nigou
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro nggak suka—pake banget—anjing. Doi sebel banget—amatsangatmelebihialamsemestarayayangdikuasainya—sama anjing. Alasannya banyak. Salah satunya berhubungan dengan malaikatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. AkaKuro. KuroNigou. Series of oneshots & drabbles. Shounen-Ai, failed attempt at humor. Dun like dun read! If you dun mind, RnR!
1. Puppy one: Akashi dan CP3

**Akashi versus Nigou**

**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki mungkin? *Kyou dipentung* Lagu yang ada juga bukan punya Kyou ya.

**Pairing(s):** AkaKuro yang pasti, sama nyerempet AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, de el el.

**Genre:** Niatnya sih humor, tau dah nyambung ke humor apa kagak~ *Kyou ditendang* sama romanceeeuuu~ gitu de~ /plak

**Summary:** Akashi nggak suka—pake banget—anjing. Doi sebel banget—amatsangatmelebihialamsemestarayayangdikuasainya—sama anjing. Benci gitu? Meibi yes meibi no. Alasannya adalah karena anjing sering membawa kesialan padanya. Dari mulai dipipisin, die'ein, digigitin, dijilatin, diciumin (?), sampe diserudukin! Yang paling membuatnya bete adalah ketika Sang Anjing mengganggu waktunya dengan _kekasihnya _tersayang. Siapakah Sang Anjing yang sudah jelas identitasnya dari petunjuk _kekasih_ di atas serta huruf kapital yang mendandani alfabet S dan A? Yang pasti bukan **S**eijuuro **A**kashi karena itu adalah namanya. Sang Anjing tak lain tak bukan maka benar adalah Nigou, harta karun Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Warnings:** Ini _one-shot _dan _drabble_s nyambung. Tipo-tipo banyak. Bahasa gak karuan n lebay. EYD rada dibuang jauh-jauh. Yaoi n Shounen-Ai. _Plot Bunny_ parah! Humor gagal maning gagal maning piye toh ndo! Yang pasti OOC! OOC! OOC! Tolong yang ndak suka monggo minggat. Kalo masih mampir juga, Kyou ndak nanggung akibatnya ya~

**A/N:** Gomen untuk penpik yang lain yang belon kelar. Sabar yak!

=3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3==3=

**Puppy one: ****Akashi dan ****CP****3**** (Cinta ****P****ada Pandangan Pertama)**

Akashi adalah anak bangsawan yang mempunyai reputasi tinggi di dunia darah biru. Diusia yang masih sangat muda, dirinya sudah digandrungi banyak hal seperti tagihan listrik dan telepon rumah dan kantor ayah-bunda yang begitu datang selalu dikuburnya di taman belakang sekolah; dan surat denda pajak rumah, pajak kantor ayah-bunda, pajak mobil, pajak kuburan si kucing boleh nemu di jalan terus langsung ketabrak kereta tewas dan dikubur di taman makam pahlawan khusus binatang, yang keseluruhan kertas pajaknya dibakar dan sisanya dikubur di tempat yang sama dengan tagihan pertama. Belum lagi tugas dari sekolah yang menumpuk bagai sampah karena terbagi atas tugas individu dan kelompok. Yang individu sih sudah kelar begitu keluar. Nah, yang kelompok? Mending ngerjain sendiri deh daripada harus nunggu anggota kelompok yang notabene cuma numpang nama karena sama sekali nggak bisa membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan untuknya.

Banyak hal, 'kan? Masih belum.

Akashi juga digandrungi cewek-cewek cakep nan bohay naujubille yang sering memamerkan dada mereka ke mana-mana sehingga membuatnya berpikir apakah wajah gantengnya disamakan dengan tampang mesum AHO—Ao—MINE Daiki yang tiap hari jelalatan ngeliatin mereka? Plis, Akashi mending ketabrak truk terus berubah wajah jadi boneka _henohenomoheji_ yang biasa digantungin di atas jendela berbarengan dengan _teruterubozu_ si penangkal hujan. Dari sana timbul pertanyaan: kenapa Akashi nggak suka digandrungi cewek-cewek cakep nan bohay naujubille? Simpel, Bro. Akashi nggak suka dengan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Akashi memuja dirinya sendiri bagai seorang Hamba Sahaya Setia Selamanya Tak Terbantahkan Oleh Apapun Yang Menerjang yang mengelu-elukan Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta.

Narsis? Masih belum seberapa. Kalau cuma digandrungi tagihan, pajak, dan cewek-cewek cakep nan bohay naujubille, Akashi melampaui semua itu dengan dikerubungi cowok-cowok bervariasi dari mulai ganteng sampai jelek-bikin-muntah yang _rela_ bersujud di bawah telapak kakinya demi melayani dirinya bagai budak-yang-disakiti-seperti-apapun-nggak-masalah. Semua demi rahasia mereka yang entah bagaimana pasti—diulangi, PASTI—diketahui Akashi. _Blackmail_, salah satu keahlian Akashi yang sudah mendarah daging di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Jadi, tiada seorang atau suatu pun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Kecuali satu.

Anjing.

Akashi nggak suka—pake banget—anjing. Doi sebel banget—amatsangatmelebihialamsemestarayayangdikuasainya—sama anjing. Benci gitu? Meibi yes meibi no. Alasannya adalah karena anjing sering membawa kesialan padanya. Dari mulai dipipisin, die'ein, digigitin, dijilatin, diciumin, sampe diserudukin! Waktu umurnya setahun, Akashi yang sudah bisa jalan karena dirinya adalah Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta—sedang bermain di taman Kristal pribadi miliknya. Tempo itu, salah satu budak—yang tidak sudi disebutnya sebagai penjaga—membawa seekor anjing kecil imut nan lucu dan menggemaskan ke dalam rumah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Akashi pun mendatangi budaknya dan bermaksud menjadikan anjing itu sebagai budaknya yang lain ketika binatang lucu itu mengeluarkan air mancur dari bawah kakinya yang terangkat satu lalu tanpa sengaja membasahi wajah ganteng nan rupawan miliknya. Dan Akashi terdiam. Budaknya terdiam. Si calon budak yang langsung dicoret dari daftar budak masih asyik mengeluarkan air mancurnya. Akashi masih terdiam. Budaknya mulai merasa seram. Si calon-budak-tidak-jadi masih tenggelam dalam nikmatnya _pengeluaran_ setelah _pemasukan_ yang memuaskan—mohon jangan membayangkan yang 'iya-iya', Para Pembaca Sekalian. Yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah makanan anjing, nggak kurang nggak lebih. Akashi benar-benar masih terdiam. Budaknya sudah gemetar dalam ketakutan yang sudah bisa dipastikan lebih memilih mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ketimbang harus berdiam di samping sang majikan. Suasana makin mencekam. Si calon-budak-tidak-jadi masih—oh, sudahlah! Kapan selesainya ini? Yang jelas, Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta—bernama Akashi Seijuuro merasa terhina untuk yang pertama kalinya dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan makhluk itu sebagai musuh besarnya.

Akashi pasti sudah memukul makhluk tak tahu diri itu dengan Kristal yang berada dalam genggamannya jika saja kedua bola rubinya tidak menangkap sesosok yang membuat jantungnya bermusik ria bagai disko di taman lawang. Di sana, berada dalam dekapan budaknya yang lain, seorang bayi yang sebaya dengannya tengah menatapnya lurus dengan matanya yang secerah langit biru… membuat Akashi terpana dan terpesona sehingga membuat budak yang tadinya ketakutan terperangah mendapati wajah _neraka_ sang majikan berubah menjadi inosen tingkat tinggi yang membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga. Tak peduli dengan kondisi sakaratul maut si budak, Akashi memerintahkan—dengan tatapan mautnya—budak yang sedang mendekap bayi itu untuk segera ke tempatnya. Sontak si budak langsung mematuhi perintahnya dan bergegas. Akashi lalu dihadapkan langsung oleh sang pemilik mata indah yang telah memerangkap hatinya dengan sempurna.

Sayang, sentimennya tidak berbalas.

Bayi itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dan malah langsung menyodorkan tangannya ke makhluk di sebelahnya. Kali ini, gantian Akashi yang terperangah karena baru pertama kalinya doi dicuekin abis! Saking syoknya, Akashi bagai mematung di tempat dan batinnya mulai mengumandangkan lagu _'sakitnya tuh di sini di dalam hatiku~'_ dengan elit seorang bayi berumur setahun. Doi nggak terima! Nggak sudi! Emang apa bagusnya makhluk jelek yang berani ngepipisin mukanyaaaaa?! Bau sih iya tapi 'kan doi teteup ganteng! Terus, apa masalahnyaaaaa?!

Akashi berani suer kalau makhluk nggak tahu adat itu mencibir ke arahnya.

Okeh, ini berarti perang!

Akashi, anak kecil penyandang julukan Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta—berusia 5 tahun, baru selesai mengumbar salah satu faktor kebenciannya pada anjing. Ia berdiri di samping taman sekolah sembari memerhatikan seorang bocah sebaya yang sedang bermain dengan makhluk itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya tampak begitu bahagia bermain dengan makhluk yang akhirnya menjadi _budak_ malaikatnya. Wajah putih yang biasa datar tanpa ekspresi kini terlihat bersemu merah setelah dijilati oleh makhluk yang dinamai Nigou itu. Dan Akashi berani sumpah kalau makhluk itu sengaja melakukannya untuk menantangnya.

Separuh rubi mulai berkilat emas. Seringai mulai bermain di bibir.

_Kuterima tantanganmu, Nigou!_

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Okeh… mahapkan humor gaje garink nan lebay sealam semesta dari Kyou! Kyou bikin penpik ini buat senenk-senenk aja sekaligus menghibur diri dari ending terakhir suatu anime yang sukses bikin Kyou keselek biji durian. Kyou masih belajar bikin humor dari Chee-Sensei karena dalem otak Kyou ini masih penuh dengan angst dan tragedi dan horror dan sebangsanya. *sujud-sujud ke Sensei* Yang jelas, ini projek Kionkitchee, bukan hanya Kyou aja. Jadi, nantikan _puppy_ dari Chee-Sensei juga~

Uhm, ripiu? To-tolong jangan pake flem ya?

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. Puppy two: Akashi dan IB

**Akashi versus Nigou**

**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki mungkin

**Pairing(s):** AkaKuro yang pasti, sama nyerempet AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, de el el.

**Genre:** humour ya Kyou? *plak

**Summary:** Akashi nggak suka—pake banget—anjing. Doi sebel banget—amatsangatmelebihialamsemestarayayangdikuasainya—sama anjing. Benci gitu? Meibi yes meibi no. Alasannya adalah karena anjing sering membawa kesialan padanya. Dari mulai dipipisin, die'ein, digigitin, dijilatin, diciumin (?), sampe diserudukin! Yang paling membuatnya bete adalah ketika Sang Anjing mengganggu waktunya dengan _kekasihnya _tersayang. Siapakah Sang Anjing yang sudah jelas identitasnya dari petunjuk _kekasih_ di atas serta huruf kapital yang mendandani alfabet S dan A? Yang pasti bukan **S**eijuuro **A**kashi karena itu adalah namanya. Sang Anjing tak lain tak bukan maka benar adalah Nigou, harta karun Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Warnings: **Bahasa yang dipake super parah, belum nikah sama EYD yang baik n benar soalnya. Typo dimana-mana. Yaoi dan Sho-ai. Cerita ga jelas, pokonya mah parah banget lah. OOC! Ini yang terakhir yang harus diinget : OOC! Yang ga suka silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, yang mau nge-flame saya persilahkan, tapi hadianya cipokan saya ya (buat yang cewe), buat yang cowo saya kasih kalian pideo-pideo gay R-21 biar jadi pada gay sekalian, tinggal kita rundingin aja mau ketemu dimana, okey?

~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~~3~

**Puppy Two: ****Akashi**** dan IB (Impian Bodohnya)**

Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta— Akashi Seijuro kini berusia 5 tahun. Yang berarti seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, Akashi Seijuro tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, cerdas pintar tapi sayangnya tak bijaksana, kejam, sadis, egois luar binasa dan tidak beradab.

Ada kemungkinan hal ini karena ia turunan langsung dari Sang Maharaja aji batara dewa sakti prabu adiningrat Akashi Seishiro. seorang pengusaha terbesar di dunia, yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan sang anaknya tercinta. Ya, walaupun Seishiro tampak sadis dalam mendidik Seijirou seperti menyuruh anaknya berdiri sendiri setelah lima menit lahir di dunia dan yang bersangkutan terus terusan jatuh bangun tapi tidak mengejarmu, belajar ketika umur 0 tahun walaupun yang bersangkutan hanya bisa bicara "eaaak ooeeeek", ya iyalah lu kira bayi ajaib dasar bapak sedeng!

Perhatian : author di bawa ke UGD dulu sebentar.

Oke lanjut… jadi walaupun sadisnya bukan main, sang ayah sebenarnya tjinta mateh sama anaknya dan suangat memanjakan sang buah hati. Terbukti ketika ia menyuruh semua pelayan, bodyguard, pegawai kantornya bahkan mang-mang ojek depan komplek pun disuruh mempelajari bahasa bayi terkhusus bayi bernama Akashi Seijuro. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta— harus dituruti, kenapa dituruti bukan didengar? Karena semenjak orok dan popoknya bau e'ek, Akashi Seishiro menyuruh anaknya untuk belajar memberikan PERINTAH dan perintah dari keluarga Akashi adalah ABSOLUT.

Sang Maharaja aji batara dewa sakti prabu adiningrat Akashi Seishiro memang super sekali saudara-saudara! Bahkan ketika sang anak berteriak "ooeeeek" ayahnya pun segera memberikan komando pada para budak untuk segera membersihkan kotoran ningrat di popok Seijuro, membuatkan susu yang langsung di ambil dari sapi impor, dan sapi-nya pun harus sapi yang bahagia, karena setelah diteliti sapi yang bahagia adalah pembuat susu paling enak. Namun naasnya, setiap sapi yang di bawa ke peternakan keluarga Akashi, semuanya langsung takut, sakit, bahkan pingsan di tempat begitu melihat gerbang peternakan Akashi yang memiliki aura super menyeramkan dengan level neraka. Dan itulah mengapa di masa depan Seijuro dan Tetsuya yang notabanenya konsumen susu sapi 'bahagia' di kediaman Akashi pertumbuhannya terhambat (aka. boncel).

Terbiasa memberikan perintah semenjak dini, para budak keluarga Akashi pun sudah hapal banget dengan sifat tuan mereka, yaitu memberikan perintah secara mendadak dan terkadang mustahil untuk dilakukan. seperti-

"Hei kalian pala budak, bawakan aku bunga laplecia alnoldi cekalang juga!" titah tuan kecil Akashi Seijuro dengan bahasa cadel nan imut namun bernada iblis, yah walaupun anak ini jenius tetap saja yang namanya anak kecil mah ga bisa merubah hukum alam, terbukti dari cadelnya yang masih belum hilang.

"A-Akashi sama, bunga itu termasuk bunga langka dan dilindungi oleh pemerintah. kita tidak bisa meng-" belum selesai salah satu budaknya berbicara, Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se— mohon maaf lagi-lagi harus di potong saudara-saudara- Akashi Seijuro menyela omongannya.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Cudah cana ambilkan cekalang juga. Aku itung campe celatus detik halus udah ada bunganya!" perintah Akashi tiada belas kasih secuil pun pada budaknya yang langsung kalang kabut.

"Cepetan budak jelek, aku butuh cekalang juga untuk meminang bidadali ku telcinta cebelum anjing cialan itu melebutnya" Oke, positif seratus persen, bocah satu ini sering nonton drama korea atau lebih parahnya lagi nonton sinetron Indonesia.

Bocah umur 5 tahun nan rupawan ini yakin bisa memenangkan hati sang pujaan dengan salah satu bunga terlangka di dunia, kuroko pasti terpesona dan langsung jatuh cintrong dengannya. Terlebih lagi konon katanya wangi bunga ini luar biasa menyengat hidung, hal ini juga jadi pertimbangan Akashi memilih raflesia arnoldi. Macam iklan iklan parfum, dengan 'wangi' raflesia arnoldi yang bikin hidung bergoyang pasti Kuroko bakalan langsung nempel sama Akashi!

Daaaaaan setelah penantian seribu tahun (baca: 15 detik), Sang Maharaja Akashi Seijuro sudah ga sabar menunggu pesanan bunganya. Detik itu juga ia mengutuk para budaknya bisulan di seluruh pantat selama sebulan, biar mampus pada ga bisa duduk semuanya.

Bukan Akashi Seijuro namanya kalau langsung menyerah di tempat karena lama menunggu sampai-sampai jamur pun muncul di badannya. Akashi dengan gesitnya langsung lari ke rumah kaca dan menggunting dengan indahnya (aka. brutal) bunga-bunga mawar merah, tidak lupa mencongkel duri di setiap batangnya tanpa setetes darah mengucur dari kulitnya, Mungkin kalau sudah gede, Akashi berbakat jadi tukang kebon.

Sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar sudah di tangan, sekarang saatnya melamar calon permaisurinya. Untuk kedua kalinya Akashi lari secepat kilat dengan nafsu membara menuju tempat Kuroko biasa bermain.

Sampai di tempat tujuan dan menemukan targetnya, Akashi pun menghampiri sang belahan jiwa.

"Tetcuya" panggil Akashi dengan nada dan tampang sok kegantengan, tapi lebih gantenglah daripada ganteng ganteng hewan berbulu. Hanya dengan kuroko, jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti lagu om mesum Ahmad dhani- Setiap ada kamu mengapa jantungku berdetak. Berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang. Eeeeeaaaaaak~

Kuroko kecil melihat ke arah Akashi, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Akashi seperti melihat ada cupid yang memanahkan panah cinta ke hatinya. _Kulang ajal ni cupid, belani-belaninya memanah hati Sang Mahalaja Akashi, ku pites juga nih cupid._

"Tetcuya..." ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum ia berlutut dan menyodorkan bunga hasil jarahannya.

"Tetcuya telimalah bunga ini cebagai cimbol cintaku padamu!" perintah Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuro, matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap kuroko sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan-

"Guk!" Yak, rival Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding, Nigou. Buntelan kecil berbulu putih dan hitam tersebut tengah dipeluk (dengan mesra menurut Akashi) oleh si surai biru langit. Dalam sekejap mood Akashi pun berubah total, yang tadinya berbunga-bunga dengan pelangi sebagai latar belakangnya kini menjadi menyeramkan penuh dengan kobaran api disertai ledakan bom molotov.

_Nguapain cih anjing t.o.l.o.l ini disini? Mau nganculin lamalanku?! Jangan halap ya kamu bisa ganggu kicah cintaku cama calon mempelaiku!_

"ehem.. Dengel ya an-" dan lagi-lagi ia diinterupsi oleh nigou.

**Graup!**

Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding shock! SHOCK! S.H.O.C.K! Bunga mawarnya dimakan oleh rival cintanya! Terkutuklah makhluk kecil berbulu dengan ratusan kutu di badannya ini, suatu saat akashi bakal mengutuk si anjing kampung jadi batu kerikil, biar bisa dia tendang sampe ke ujung dunia dan ga bisa balik lagi.

Tapi dalam sekejap niat busuknya berhenti ketika sebuah kecupan manis menempel pada pipi chuby-nya. Karena kaget Yang Mulia Akashi sampai ga sempet kobe, bukan... bukan salah satu daerah di Jepang ataupun nama merek tepung terigu krenyes krenyes tapi singkatan dari kontrol beungeut (aka. Kontrol dikit tuh muka!).

Sisa mawar yang masih selamat dari gigitan nigou pun diambil oleh malaikat unyu berpipi gembil dan bertampang datar, Kuroko Tetsuya- yang menurut ramalan Yang Mulia Akashi adalah calon istrinya dan akan berubah nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuya (Akashi si boncel : Amin! Ayo pala lakyat jelata kalian juga ikut Amin-in!).

"Ma'icih Akachi-kun" kata Kuroko lengkap dengan senyum manis nan menawan mampu membuat semua seme dari umur 0 tahun yang baru berojol sampai aki-aki umur 99.9 tahun, pokonya mah sagala umur.

Ukh, rasanya Akashi mau mimisan plus pingsan akibat radiasi sinar pemikat seme yang dilancarkan oleh bocah di depannya. Padahal seorang Akashi kan ABSOLUT, tapi kenapa dengan serangan level tempe semacam ini aja dia hampir tumbang?!

Tanpa babibu lagi, Akashi langsung menangkap kedua tangan Kuroko "Jadi, Tetcuya, kalna kamu cudah telima lamalanku, ayo cekalang kita nikah!" titah Akashi dengan segala keabsolutannya. Berhubung Kuroko ga ngerti maksud Akashi dan mengira di ajak main, Kuroko pun mengangguk dengan riang yang langsung di salah artikan oleh Yang Mulia Akashi sebagai tanda bahwa Kuroko cinta bingits sama doi.

"Nah, kita mulai ya upacalanya!" ujar Akashi boncel dengan semangat 45!

"Unn!" Kuroko mengangguk setuju

"Guk guk guk!" dan yang ini bunyi ndak setuju

Ketika Akashi baru membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati cinta monyetnya pada Kuroko, tiba-tiba tercium harum cetar membahana badai ulala.

"Akashi-sama! Saya membawakan pesanan anda" terdengar suara lelaki dari belakang mereka. Dan begitu mereka melihat budak Akashi yang di suruh membawa bunga Raflesia Arnoldi tadi tengah memegang bunga tersebut sambil menggunakan masker gas beracun, menghasilkan arwah para bocah umur 5 tahun beserta anjing mungil langsung keluar dari raganya begitu aroma menyeramkan tersebut masuk ke hidung mereka.

"K-kulang... Ajal dasal... budak g-ga guna!" bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat Sang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kakanda Gusti Dewa Alam Semesta Nan Perkasa Tiada Tanding Tiada Banding Penguasa Se—maaf, nama terpaksa dipotong karena sudah melebihi batas khayal sang pencipta— Akashi Seijuro masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat.

"Akashi-sama!" tereak si budak sambil mendekati sang majikan yang terkapar di samping calon mempelainya (kata Akashi) dan dengan cekatan memanggil bantuan budak Akashi yang lain untuk membawa masuk Kuroko dan Nigou, sedangkan dirinya sendiri membawa si setan cilik.

Dengan keadaan super sekarat dan dibopong oleh sang budak, Akashi berusaha mencoba membuka matanya dan menatap Kuroko "T-Tetcuya, campai beltemu di culga" ucap Akashi ngalay "cinta kita pasti akan mempeltemukan kita kembali" sambungnya lagi sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

''Njrit! Ni bocah lagi sekarat masih aja lebay' pikir si budak, sempet kepikiran ninggalin aja tuannya takut ketularan virus terong-terongan, tapi setelah dipikir lagi resiko ninggalin tuannya pas lagi sekarat begini bakal lebih mengerikan lagi, membayangkannya saja bikin pengen pulang kampung ketemu sama emak biar bisa melihat emak untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi.

Dengan berat hati si budak pun secepatnya membawa Akashi ke kerajaannya ( kediaman keluarga Akashi ) sebelum di penggal oleh Sang Maharaja aji batara dewa sakti prabu adiningrat Akashi Seishiro. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia telah merusak upacara pernikahan impian sang majikan. yah, Setidaknya kali ini Akashi mengalahkan Nigou, karena Kuroko sudah memilih dia sebagai calon suaminya (author dipaksa ngetik ini sama Akashi).

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

yo, Chee disini~

setelah baca lagi chapter ini... anjrot ini apaan?! jelek banget sumfeh! kacau balau beibeh!

endingnya bingung bijimana, abis hati lagi cenat cenut sakitnya tuh di sini di dalam hatiku, sakitnya tuh di sini melihat kau selingkuh. gara-gara ngeliat artist favorit bikin NOTP, rasanya pengen nangis hukhukhukhuk… pedahal gua lagi butuh banget asupan AkaKuro setelah dua minggu lebih menempuh perjuangan berat, kerjaan di kantor super banyak buanget, melawan UAS pula yang susahnya rruuuuuaaarrr biasaaaaa! (TAT). so dengan hati super panas, gua buru-buru lanjutin ni fic tapi malah hasilnya buruk rupa begindang. maapkan aku kyou chan, reader tachi gomen gomen…

semoga giliranku selanjutnya ga seburuk ini ya… amin...

****_KIONKITCHEE_****


End file.
